Qué Sucedio La Noche Del Viernes Pasado?
by Chiara Polairix Edelstein
Summary: Cuando El Espia Negro se despierta una mañana con resaca podra tratar de olvidar lo que sucedio anoche con cierto Espia Blanco...pero este no lo dejara ir tan facilmente Slash Spy B/ Spy W


**Hola a todos! este es el primer fic que hago acerca de un comic espero que no sean tan duros conmigo,hace tiempo ya que vengo con la idea dandome vueltas por la cabeza asi que aqui esta**

**Disclaimer:Spy Vs Spy pertenece a Antonio Prohias y a sus demas creadores no gano nada con esto.**

**Aclaraciones: Nombre del espia negro: Antonio, ****Nombre del espia Blanco: Peter**

**Disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

El sonido del despertador molestaba su sueño, alargo la mano para alcanzar el boton de apagado abrio los ojos y se incorporo asustado miro a su alrededor ¿Como había acabado en una habitación de un hotel desconocido durmiendo junto a su peor enemigo?

Mientras lo hacia dirigio su mano a su cabeza mientras con la otra agarraba su telefono movil y entraba en Facebook para saber que había pasado.

**There's a stranger in my bed**  
**There's a pounding my head**  
**Glitter all over the room**  
**Pink flamingos in the pool**  
**I smell like a minibar**  
**DJ's passed out in the yard**  
**Barbie's on the barbeque**

Salio al pasillo para ver que varias personas aun se encontraban alli Rojo con unos auriculares en los oidos y un bigote falso pintado con marcador, púrpura descansaba desmayado en el piso mientras varios vasos cubrian su cuerpo como si fuera una escena del crimen, y Violet dormia en el sillon como si no fuera un mañana.

**There's a hickie or a bruise**  
**Pictures of last night**  
**Eended up online**  
**I'm screwed**  
**Oh well**  
**It's a black top blur**  
**But I'm pretty sure it ruled**

Reviso las fotos de su celular en ellas aparecian sus compañeros espias en poses bastante comprometedoras, graciosas y estúpidas.

Red vomitando en un florero

Púrpura tomando todo el alcohol que pudiera soportar su cuerpo

Gris borracha corriendo alrededor del hotel

El bailando con Blanco y usando una falda

Abrio los ojos desmesuradamente el bailando con su peor enemigo y para colmo usando falda

**Last Friday night**  
**Yeah we danced on tabletops**  
**And we took too many shots**  
**Think we kissed but I forgot**

Se encontraba en su casa planeando por millonesima vez como destruir al espia blanco cuando un mensaje llego a su telefono.

—_Ven rápido no te lo puedes perder—_**S Gris**

Contesto con un rápido Ok sin saber lo que eso acarrearia

**Last Friday night**  
**Yeah we maxed our credit cards**  
**And got kicked out of the bar**  
**So we hit the boulevard**

Al llegar al lugar un hotel con buena pinta se encontro a sus compañeros espias unos totalmente borrachos otros besuqueandose con sus parejas o un ligue de suerte

hasta que gris con una enorme sonrisa aparecio en la puerta de entrada

**Last Friday night**  
**We went streaking in the park**  
**Skinny dipping in the dark**  
**Then had a menage a trois**  
**Last Friday night**  
**Yeah I think we broke the law**  
**Always say we're gonna stop-op**  
**Whoa-oh-oah**

—me alegra que vinieras—contesto ella seguido de una risilla poco común en ella

—¿Estas Borracha?— fue lo primero que pregunto, la joven no contesto pero un ligero sonrojo se asmomo en sus mejillas afirmando la respuesta.

Despúes de un pequeño tour por el lugar gris fue arrastrada por un par de colegas hasta la barra de tragos, siguio al grupo que pretendia amanecer con una resaca a la mañana siguiente, pidio un vaso de Whisky y se alejo de ellos rápiamente.

**Trying to connect the dots**  
**Don't know what to tell my boss**  
**Think the city towed my car**  
**Chandelier is on the floor**  
**With my favorite party dress**  
**Warrants out for my arrest**  
**Think I need a ginger ale**  
**That was such an epic fail**

La música retumbaba en los cristales del ventanal que daban al patio. Los compañeros y amigos iban y venían al ritmo de la juerga y la diversión. Incluso gente que no había visto en su vida aparecía ante sus ojos deslizándose al son de la música.

—¿Pero que haces ahi sentado en las escaleras?— le pregunto uno de sus colegas al divisarlo observando la nada

el espia negro le dirigio una mirada aburrida y tomo otro trago a su whisky dejandolo vacio mientras otro grupo de personas lo jalaban de nuevo hacia el bar.

**Last Friday night**  
**Yeah we danced on table tops**  
**And we took too many shots**  
**Think we kissed but I forgot**

Sin saber como ni cuando termino en una competencia de beber alcohol, Whisky, Ginebra y todo lo que pusieran a su alcanze, mientras analizaba que por el exceso de alcohol no había visto a Blanco en toda la fiesta "Tal vez no vendra" penso con tristeza en el enemigo al que secretamente ama.

**Last Friday night**  
**Yeah we maxed our credits card**  
**And got kicked out of the bars**  
**So we hit the boulevards**

Luego de un par de tragos más y quedar completamente borracho acepto ponerse una falda y correr en tacones, cabe decir que gano una apuesta a Gris y sera el hazmereir de la próxima reunión.

**Last Friday night**  
**We went streaking in the park**  
**Skinny dipping int he dark**  
**Then had a menage a trois**  
**Yeah I think we broke the law**  
**Always say we're gonna stop-op**  
**Oh whoa oh**

Blanco miro desinteresadamente como sus compañeros reian bromeaban se divertian y emborrachaban, el estaba indiferente había pensado que al organizar esa fiesta su enamorado secreto vendría pero se equivoco.

Suspiro profundamente y volteo la vista hasta donde unos jovenes se encontraban riendo y bromeando con una joven borracha, parpadeo dos veces antes de ver que esa joven ¡Era el espia Negro! y se acercaba justo a el.

**This Friday night**  
**Do it all again**  
**Do it all again**  
**This Friday night**  
**Do it all again**  
**Do it all again**  
**This Friday night**

Se miraron exactamente un minuto y no pudo quitar los ojos de la vestimenta del enemigo una blusa desabotonada, una falda negra pegada que lucia muy bien esas torneadas piernas y un par de tacones rojos que le daban figura a estas.

Evito babear enfrente de tanta gente y solo pensaba buscar un lugar solitario donde pudiera violalo con las zapatillas puestas.

**Last Friday night**  
**Yeah we danced on table tops**  
**And we took too many shots**  
**Think we kissed but I forgot**

Un espia negro completamente borracho se hacerco a donde estaba el espia blanco "Es ahora o nunca" pensó su parte más racional

Se acerco con una sorisa coqueta de galán drogado hasta su enemigo

—¡Hooola Peter!— dijo con una voz cantarina el ya borracho espia

— ¡Antonio!— Exclamo el esforzandose por no babear esta vez

sin siquiera haber salido del shock sintio como este era jalado a la pista de baile la canción de Katy Perry sonaba a todo volumen cedio ante el ritmo de la música y los ojos de su amor secreto que termino bailando sobre una de las mesas.

**Punto de Vista del Espia Blanco**

Desperté a la mañana siguiente sintiéndome maravillosamente bien. No había bebido lo suficiente como para sufrir una resaca, y mi cuerpo se sentía deliciosamente relajado. Pero estaba solo en la cama… y eso no me gustó.

**Fin del Punto de Vista**

**Punto De vista del Espia Negro**

Ahí me esperaba, en la pequeña terraza, Peter vestido con un pantalón de pijama de algodón, leyendo el diario

—Buenos Días Antonio— me saludo

—Ho...Hola—respondi sumamente nervioso tenia todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior y eso era sumamente vergonsozo

—Peter...yo tengo que irme yo...—no supe que inventar estaba pesa del pánico, cualquier cosa podia pasar eramos enemigo ¿No?

—… shhhhh…— Dijo poniéndose de pié y abrazándome —No te estoy secuestrando, tranquilo…— simplemente quise hacer algo amable paraque tuvieras ropa limpia que ponerte. Siéntate conmigo y te prometo que antes del mediodía podrás escapar de mí si eso es lo que deseas.

—Yo… está bien—Dije sentándome junto a él. Él me extendió las secciones del periódico que no estaba leyendo y siguió bebiendo su café con toda calma. Si no puedes luchar contra ellos, únete, dice el dicho, y eso es lo que hice

Él suspiró y tomó mi mano—Se que tienes problemas confiando en la gentePero realmente me gustas, y si mandar tu ropa a la tintorería es la única manera en que puedo hacer que me escuches, eso es loque voy a hacer… una y otra vez.—

—¿Comó sabes tantas cosas sobre mi?— pregunte intrigado sabía que eso era estúpido los dos somos espias se supone que debemos conocer al enemigo.

Porque desde la primera vez que te vi no he dejado de observarte, porque eres una princesa en esa organización de mala muerte, porque sin darme cuenta me he…— dijo y se detuvo.  
—¿Porque sin darte cuenta qué?— Pregunté.

—Prométeme que no vas a salir huyendo cuando te lo diga…— Dijo y yo asentí —Porque sin darme cuenta me he enamorado de ti—

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio, era correspondido,las cartas estaban puestas sobre la mesa me acerque lentamente a el hasta que nuestros labios quedaron a poca distancia para sellarlos con los mios en un beso demandante y apasionado.

—Peter… yo… siento lo mismo que tú… desde la primera vez que te vi… sentí esa atracción… —no te vayas le pedi, quieria que ese hombre fuera mio y por el estaba dispuesto a superar mi miedo al compromiso

—¿Antonio?— me pregunto muy despacio

—Si—conteste yo

—¿Que te pareceria tomar una ducha juntos?—le pregunte pícaramente antes de que el me respondiera con un beso más apasionado.

**Fin**

**¡Si te gusto la historia no olvides dejar Riview!**


End file.
